Flame-Flame Fruit
The Flame-Flame Fruit is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into fire at will. It was eaten by Sabo, and previously Portgas D. Ace. Etymology *"Mera Mera" is a Japanese onomatopoeia of the noise fire makes when it burns. Appearance The Flame-Flame Fruit is a round orange fruit, composed of many flame-shaped components with swirl patterns on each one, and has a swirled stem on the top. It is small enough to be held in one hand. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength, like other Logia types, is that it allows the user to produce as well as become the element they control. In this case, the user is able to create, control, and become fire. With this in mind, they can create devastating fire-based attacks and gain a high resistance towards most heat-based attacks. The flames can also be used to bolster the kinetic force of physical attacks. They are also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into fire and allowing the attack to pass through their bodies. Igniting oneself also has the added effect of burning an opponent if he or she had tried to physically harm the user. When this power clashes against certain other Logia on equal grounds, this seems to come to a stalemate: neither smoke nor ice was able to overcome nor succumb to the flames, instead cancelling each other out when the two elements collide. Weaknesses The Flame-Flame Fruit is inferior to the Magma-Magma Fruit in the Devil Fruit hierarchy. Magma is of a naturally higher order than fire, allowing it to overwhelm the Flame-Flame Fruit's powers. The magma can neutralize even the intangibility and heat-immunity of the Flame-Flame Fruit, thus leading the user to be burned and completely vulnerable. If the magma strikes through the body of the user, it cannot be phased through like most other attacks, and the damage inflicted will remain, as with any normal person's body. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Since the Flame-Flame Fruit is fire based, it's flames can even be consumed by a Dragon Slayer who utilizes Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Usage Portgas D. Ace The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Ace, have been used in a variety of ways. Since he left home three years before Luffy, who did not know that Ace had powers before their reunion in Alabasta, Ace had his powers for no more than three years. Ace notably used his powers usually either to fight or to propel his raft. Ace shares Luffy's penchant for naming his techniques, with the only difference being that Luffy adds the phrase "Gum-Gum", followed by the specific name of the attack (usually inspired by a certain object or concept). Ace names his attacks in Japanese and they are often made of two-word phrases and are based on different mythologies. According to Gatz, Ace had sunk countless battleships and burned down mighty cities with the fruit's power. *'Fire Fist': *'Fire Gun': *'Flame Commandment': Sabo After Sabo ate the fruit, he has been shown being able to utilize it effectively mere seconds after consuming it. Although struggling to control his new powers at first, he adapted to it, and Sabo has displayed great control over the fruit's abilities, being able to utilize it in conjunction with his pipe and avoid injury by making himself intangible. Like Ace, Sabo names the techniques in Japanese, though Sabo's naming style follows more of his affinity with dragons. Sabo has been shown using it to enhance the already immense destructive power of his "claws", allowing him to overwhelm powerful foes such as Jesus Burgess. *'Fire Fist': History Trivia * Category:Logia